¡Feliz Cumpleaños!
by Kosii
Summary: ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? ¿Por que no nos dijiste? Bueno, ya encontrare el regalo ideal para ti.   Quedo algo explícito y muuuy cursi, pero denle una oportunidad.  Eames x Arthur  Saito x Arthur  solo implicito


¡Hola a todos! Bueno ahí les va, este es mi primer lemon y el primer fic de Inception que hago, el plan era publicarlo el 17 de Febrero que era el cumpleaños de Joseph Gordon-Levit (Arthur) pero en verdad me costó mucho más de lo esperado sacar el lemon y pues solo espero que este algo decente y les guste. Gracias a mi musa (tu sabes quién eres) si no fuera por ella lo habría mandado por un tubo.

Es algo explicito y es un Eames x Arthur con algo de Saito x Arthur.

Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la trama es mía y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute hacer mi primer fic de este par.

Lo que está entre comillas "bla" son pensamientos.

7:30 am

El clásico sonido del despertador inundo la habitación Arthur gimió desde su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza, bostezo y comenzó a abrir perezosamente los ojos. Contrario a lo que la mayoría pudiera pensar no era fan de levantarse antes de las 9 de la mañana.

Se destapo y se sentó al borde de su cama, comenzó a tararear una canción mientras iba al baño a cambiarse y lavarse la cara para poder terminar de despertar.

7:50 am

Como todas las mañanas y a pesar de su aversión a estar despierto tan temprano Arthur salió a correr enfundado en un pants negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su delgada figura y una playera del mismo color que se ajustaba como una segunda piel a su torso. Llevaba su botella de agua en la mano derecha y el reproductor de música celosamente custodiado en uno de sus bolsillos.

Sus gustos musicales se quedaban solo para él, pues en el trabajo se negaba a escuchar la música que cargaba en su reproductor. Un par de sus canciones favoritas podrían hacerle perder su reputación frente al resto del equipo.

8:50

Entro a su departamento empapado en sudor listo para seguir con su rutina de ejercicios. Se fue al gimnasio improvisado que tenía en algún rincón de su departamento y coloco el reproductor en las bocinas para seguir escuchando música mientras hacía algunas abdominales y después siguió con una rutina de pesas. Nada muy extremo, solo le gustaba sentirse en forma, además le ayudaba a desestresarse.

9:20

Finalmente se metió a bañar tomándose su tiempo para mimarse un poco, cuando termino con su baño se quedo en bóxers blancos mientras arreglaba su cama. Se puso una camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y la abrocho con cuidado. Fue a la cocina y se preparo un desayuno rápido pues moría de hambre.

Se puso unos pantalones grises, se fajo la camisa, abotono los puños y el cuello, lustro sus zapatos y se puso calcetines negros seguidos de los zapatos.

Se lavo los dientes y cepillo su cabello, no se puso gel porque recién habían regresado de un trabajo y había perdido parte de sus artículos personales cuando habían terminado antes de tiempo y debieron huir para evitar sospechas

"Comprar gel, pasar por mi ropa a la tintorería, comprar leche y vegetales"

Se puso una corbata con líneas amarillas y rojas, hizo el nudo con la maestría que los años de práctica le habían dado. Se coloco el chaleco del traje y encima el saco. Se miro frente al espejo y aliso algunas arrugas que encontró, tomo sus llaves, una carpeta negra con sus documentos, la cartera, el celular y el reproductor antes de cerrar cuidadosamente su departamento.

10:00 am

Se sube a su MX5 y enciende el motor, coloca el reproductor para amenizar su trayecto hasta "la oficina" como todos la llaman.

El trayecto en automóvil es realmente corto, a lo máximo 15 minutos.

Toma una vía rápida y adelanta un buen trecho pues las calles están despejadas, maneja rápido pero cuidadoso, el así es muchos sentidos de su vida. Con los ojos siempre hacia adelante pero cuidando su espalda y sus costados.

Recuerda que debe parar por el sagrado café para todos, localiza una tienda y se estaciona en un solo movimiento, impecable baja del auto y se saca las gafas frente a la empleada que no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días- le sonríe encantadoramente- voy a llevar...

Sube los ojos al menú colocado detrás de ella, repasa mentalmente la cara de cada uno de sus compañeros e imagina el café que a cada uno le gustaría

-...un espresso americano, un té verde "Saito"...un vainilla capuccino "Dom"...un caramel mocha "Ariadne"...un chai latte "Yusuf"...

La chica asiente y va anotando en su computadora

-¿Los quieres grandes?

-Si, por favor...

-¿Algo más?

Arthur lo piensa detenidamente, la cara de Eames titila detrás de sus parpados, busca entre las infusiones herbales

-...un passion hibiscus..."Suena como él, fuerte, exótico, sensual..."

-¿Sera ese para mi, querido?

Arthur mira de reojo y sonríe de lado

-Puede ser...

Eames se acerca a él y le besa cariñosamente la mejilla, siempre ha sido así con él y a pesar de su sonrojo no huye de la caricia, la chica que les atiende sonríe y desvía la mirada

-¿Eso es todo?

El que contesta es Eames

-El se tomara mocha blanco, sin la crema, por favor

Ella asiente y se aleja para pedir la orden

-¿Cuando te vas?

A veces le sorprende cuanto se conocen aun sin hablar demasiado.

-¿Tan pronto quieres deshacerte de mí?

La cara de dolor y el puchero de Eames le roban una alegre carcajada que no se ocupa por ocultar. Eames sonríe complacido por la reacción de Arthur. Como le encanta obtener alguna reacción de él.

_-¿_Te puedo cobrar?

-Claro- sin esperar la cantidad le entrega su tarjeta y sigue hablando con Eames.

-No me quiero deshacer de ti, solo pregunto porque es bastante raro tenerte en EU, es bastante raro que te quedes después de un trabajo...

Sus ojos y su voz esconden un reproche

-¿Te molesto con una identificación oficial?

-Ninguna molestia...- le entrega su licencia

Eames coloca una mano sobre la de Arthur y le sonríe a modo de disculpa. Si alguien se los pregunta negaran que sean pareja, solo amigos, siempre ha sido así.

La chica se aleja con la identificación y habla rápidamente con el manager, regresa y hace el cargo a la tarjeta; le entrega el ticket a Arthur junto con una pluma, este firma y le regresa el papel.

-Te entrego tu tarjeta y tu ticket, en unos minutos salen tus bebidas

-Muchas gracias- ambos contestan al mismo tiempo y se mueven de lugar para no interrumpir la línea.

-Estoy empezando a considerar seriamente el quedarme en EU...

Arthur evito mirarlo pues no quería poner sus esperanzas muy altas y que luego se cayeran, esperaron 5 minutos en completo silencio; le colocan dos charolas y colocan los 7 vasos mientras le van explicando que hay en cada uno, Eames toma una charola y Arthur la otra, se disponen a partir cuando...

-Esperen...- les muestran una bolsa de papel que contiene la charola plástica que a su vez contiene una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria, se la extienden a Arthur -de parte de nuestro manager, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

10:30

-Ya te dije que no intentaba ocultarlo...lo pase por alto, me sucede todos los años

-Eso suena bastante convincente, cariño.

Habían estado discutiendo por 10 minutos que es lo que había durado el camino hasta "la oficina", Eames no podía creer que le hubiese ocultado que era su cumpleaños y Arthur no podía creer que hiciera tanto alboroto, tampoco era para tanto.

-Buenos días, Arthur, Eames

-Buenos días, Yusuf- Arthur sonreía, Eames solo movió la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Ariadne, Dom, Saito y Yusuf se acercaron al escritorio de Arthur donde se hacia la repartición del café.

-Gracias, Arthur- Saito siempre tan cortés le ponía los nervios de punta a Eames.

Dom espero a que todos comenzaran a regresar a sus actividades para acercarse a Arthur con un paquete en mano.

-Arthur...

El aludido levanta la cabeza y gracias a sus buenos reflejos captura por poco el paquete que Dom le lanza.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero tu profesor es bastante insistente.

Arthur miro el remitente y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, abrió el paquete y encontró un libro, al sacarlo cayo una tarjeta.

"Arthur

Sé que no eres muy afecto a celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero concuerdo con mi hija al decir que este día es motivo de celebración porque tu presencia aporta mucho a esta familia.

Te mando este libro porque nunca sabes cuándo lo puedas necesitar, aun en tu giro actual.

PS Cuida a mi yerno y hazlo entrar en razón."

-Gracias...-

-¿Me explicas como es que tú lo sabes y yo nunca me había enterado?

-¿No te habías enterado de que?

El alboroto regreso a todos al escritorio de Arthur que se removió incomodo.

-Yo lo recuerdo porque Mal nunca me dejo olvidarlo, pero siendo sinceros creo que los que recordamos la fecha somos solo mi suegro, mis hijos y yo.

-Te dije que no lo oculte, siempre lo olvido

Yusuf, Saito y Ariadne se veían desconcertados y confundidos.

-¡¿Como olvidas tu cumpleaños?

-¿¡Es tu cumpleaños?

Arthur rodo los ojos con exasperación, en realidad no entendía para que tanto alboroto.

-Así es gente, hoy 17 de Febrero es mi cumpleaños. Y si, todos los años se me olvida.

Saito sonríe ante la tranquilidad de Arthur, se acerca a él y en un movimiento desconcertante para todos lo hala de la muñeca y lo abraza cariñosamente.

Arthur se queda helado y tardo en responder el contacto.

Eames siente como si le echaran un balde de agua helada y tiene el horrible impulso de separarlos y hacerle muchísimo daño al asiático.

Cuando se separan y para romper la tensión Ariadne se lanza a los brazos de Arthur y lo abraza obteniendo una respuesta más fluida de su parte.

-Muy bien todo el mundo de vuelta al trabajo

La gente se disperso y Arthur le miro agradecido, no se sentía muy cómodo con toda la atención en él y con todas esas muestras de cariño.

Dom le deja un paquete envuelto para regalo que dice: "De parte de Philipa y James". Le guiña un ojo y Arthur sigue sonriendo, nunca le gusto su cumpleaños hasta que conoció a Mal; ella se preocupaba genuinamente por él y con el tiempo la familia que había formado con Dom se había vuelto tan querida para él como si fuera propia. Aun así los años de omitir la fecha aun le dificultaban disfrutarla al máximo.

Perdido entre sus ensoñaciones acariciaba el paquete enviado por los hijos de Dom con una mirada de infinita ternura que disipo el enojo de Eames, el cual se sentó frente a él y le tendió los brazos.

Arthur se desconcierta por unos segundos pero termina aceptando el abrazo de su mejor amigo, aunque estén siempre peleando se quieren muchísimo y con los años sus sentimientos se van haciendo más fuertes aunque quieran negarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor

-Gracias...- Arthur se sonroja muy a menudo cuando esta con Eames, la forma en que lo trata lo hace sentir muy bien y la dulzura con la que le habla es lo que ha ido aflojando su máscara.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado en la noche?

-No lo sé, si terminamos con todo lo que hay que hacer hoy podríamos ver una película o ir por un trago

Eames se reclina hacia atrás apoyado en sus manos, Arthur se encuentra parado entre sus piernas sin que la posición parezca molestarle.

-Entonces mejor me apuro con lo que tengo que hacer

Arthur le sonríe y el Ingles le regresa la sonrisa que tiene reservada solo para él, sincera, seductora y llena de amor.

Lo besa en la mejilla y se va a trabajar, Arthur sonríe soñadoramente; está enamorado y aun se lo quiere negar.

El día pasa sin mayores incidentes, un par de llamadas para Arthur, la construcción de mas maquetas, Saito llendo y viniendo a todas horas, Cobb en todos y en ningún lado.

15:00 pm

A la hora de la comida es Ariadne la que compra un sencillo pastel de fresas para celebrar la ocasión.

-Me doy cuenta que no te encanta la celebración, pero déjanos festejarte porque significas mucho para nosotros

Arthur sonríe apenado, no es que sea un amargado, le agrada celebrar su cumpleaños ahora solo quisiera recordarlo con más tiempo y planear una celebración decente.

-Lo haces sonar como un grinch de los cumpleaños- Cobb es el que defiende a su estratega- en realidad lo olvida, no es que quiera evitar la celebración

-Es que no entiendo como haces eso- Yusuf entra a la conversación- yo no dejo de pensar en mi cumpleaños desde un mes antes

-Bueno es que en mi familia siempre se tratan estas fechas con bastante discreción, nunca hicimos grandes celebraciones ni nada

-Pero tu cumpleaños es una fecha importante- Saito le da un plato con una rebanada de su pastel

-Lo sé, y en verdad disfruto mi cumpleaños, cuando lo recuerdo

-Mal siempre se enojaba con él, pensaba como Eames, ¿¡como rayos olvidas tu cumpleaños?

Luego se dio cuenta que no era mala fe y entonces ella se divertía planeando una fiesta o algo.

-En realidad lo recuerdo cuando recibo una tarjeta virtual de mi hermana, pero entonces es como "oh cierto, es mi cumpleaños" luego no se qué hacer, la gente lo descubre y entonces planeamos algo. Nunca pensé que fuera algo malo

-No es malo, querido, solo me pareció extraño

-Es que nunca coincidía que estuvieras con nosotros durante mi cumpleaños, por eso solo Cobb y los niños lo recuerdan

-Cierto, ¿cuándo te vas?

A Eames no le hizo gracia el comentario de Saito, de algún modo sentía como quería ganar terreno en la vida de Arthur y no lo lograría tan fácil.

-En realidad estoy pensando seriamente en quedarme

Arthur sonrió con la cabeza baja, era la segunda vez que lo decía en el día así que probablemente lo estaba diciendo en serio

-¡Qué bien! Ahora podremos trabajar todos juntos sin esperar 1 semana para localizarte y que llegues

Eames asintió ante el comentario de Yusuf

-¿Planeas rentar un departamento o te seguirás quedando en un hotel?

-En realidad eso no lo he considerado, supongo que de momento me quedare en un hotel mientras consigo algo.

-Podrías quedarte conmigo

"Bien hecho, Arthur" se regañaba mentalmente.

La verdad es que el comentario salió de su boca antes de que pudiera procesarlo, intenta no sonrojarse pero falla miserablemente cuando ve la cara entre sorprendida y burlona que tiene Eames.

-Yo solo decía...

Ariadne se ríe ligeramente ante la turbación de Arthur, la tensión sexual entre esos dos es muy palpable, se hace cada vez más grande desde el caso Fischer.

-No es una mala idea, ¿estás seguro que sobrevivirás a mi presencia en tu departamento?- sonríe de lado, picando a Arthur

-Bueno supongo que podre soportar el desorden, después de todo casi no estaremos ahí

Dom menea la cabeza entre divertido y exasperado, cada vez que ese par empieza a hablar es como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera, se sueltan comentarios sarcásticos, irónicos y muchas veces en doble sentido. Sus miradas se vuelven tan intensas que piensa que alguno saltara sobre el otro en cualquier momento.

La forma que tienen de coquetear deja el ambiente tan tenso, y aun así se niegan a aceptarlo.

Eames amplía su sonrisa, sigue siendo de burla, de reto, pero al mismo tiempo quiere seducirlo. Y lo logra.

Arthur no aparta la mirada, el sentir esos ojos llegando hasta lo más profundo de su alma le causa un extraño cosquilleo, le sostiene el reto con una sonrisa calmada pero coqueta, quiere que se acerque más y entonces gustosamente le borrara la sonrisa a como dé lugar.

-¡Ay por Dios! ¡Consíganse un cuarto!- Yusuf exclama exasperado y se regresa a su pequeño laboratorio casero.

Saito mantiene su cara inexpresiva, se sabe en desventaja pero no deja de intentarlo, y no lo hará hasta que Arthur se lo pida.

Ante el comentario de Yusuf, Eames cambia su sonrisa por una de diversión, siendo imitado por su querido Arthur. Estos duelos de miradas le fascinan, le dejan la piel erizada y la extraña sensación de haber compartido con el estratega un momento muy intimo.

Ambos saben que se quedara con él, solo no pueden evitar ese extraño rito de cortejo.

Eames desvía la mirada y pasa junto a Arthur de camino a su escritorio, con el dorso de la mano le deja una caricia en la mejilla que estremece al menor y lo deja sentado en su silla un minuto más antes de ir a terminar lo que tiene que hacer.

Cobb y Ariadne se miran y sonríen cómplices.

20:00 pm

-¿Entonces a donde vamos?- Yusuf pregunta emocionado cerrando la "oficina"

-A donde Arthur quiera

-¿Tienes alguna idea, querido?

-Podríamos ir a un karaoke

-¡Yo conozco uno muy bueno cerca de aquí!- la arquitecta comienza a caminar al automóvil de Dom para que todos la sigan

Cuando llegaron aún era temprano y no había mucha gente así que eligieron una mesa y pidieron unos tragos, la primera ronda fue cortesía de Cobb. Todos brindaron por el cumpleañero y empezaron a discutir que canciones cantarían.

Ariadne quería hacer un dueto con Arthur y este no se negó, Saito iba a cantar solo, Cobb quería cantar con Eames, Yusuf también pidió dueto con la arquitecta.

La segunda ronda corrió por parte de Saito, Eames y Ariadne cantaron juntos para Arthur, Ariadne canto un solo y fue ovacionada por toda la gente en el bar, especialmente su mesa.

Yusuf pago la tercera ronda y todos estaban ya riendo alegremente, Saito canto y todos le aplaudieron, Yusuf y Cobb entonaron una canción juntos, Arthur se veía bastante relajado y no paraba de reír y platicar con todos, a su lado Eames le miraba fascinado. Se había sacado el saco, el chaleco y la corbata, se desabrocho un par de botones en la camisa con lo cual quedo en un aire bastante fresco y juvenil.

Para cuando llego la cuarta ronda, de parte de Cobb, ya todas las inhibiciones estaban olvidadas, Arthur canto con Eames y después con Ariadne, cuando se sentaron Eames coloco una mano sobre su pierna, miro a Arthur cuyas mejillas estaban sonrojadas mezcla del alcohol, las risas y el cantar frente a tanta gente.

Sintió como el estratega colocaba su mano sobre la propia y pensó que intentaría quitarla. Se equivoco. Lo que Arthur buscaba era entrelazar sus dedos con los contrarios y no perdieron ese contacto en toda la noche.

La quinta ronda la pago Ariadne y ya todos cantaban todas las canciones sin importar si tenían el micrófono o no.

Saito fue el primero en marcharse, tenia asuntos que arreglar y se marcho derrotado pues vio las miradas que compartían el estratega y el falsificador. Sin las mascaras del día a día la atracción y el amor que se profesaban era imposible de ignorar.

Eames pago por las últimas dos rondas y para entonces ya poco le importaba estar siempre tocando a Arthur. Le acariciaba la mejilla o se la besaba, lo abrazaba cariñosamente, y Arthur no se lo impedía.

Pusieron a Yusuf en un taxi que lo llevo a casa y se quedaron los 4 hablando por un rato en el estacionamiento, nunca se soltaron las manos.

Al fin Ariadne y Cobb se marcharon y quedaron solos Eames y Arthur.

-¿Te molesta mucho si pasamos por mis cosas al hotel?

Arthur negó con la cabeza y ambos subieron al auto negro. No hablaron mucho pues Eames iba dando instrucciones de cómo llegar al hotel.

-No tardo

Arthur lo vio entrar y salir tras 20 minutos, luego los llevo a su departamento.

1:25 am

Cuando llegaron y Arthur intentaba abrir la puerta Eames le pregunto.

-¿Te divertiste?

-Mucho, es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido- la puerta cedió y Arthur encendió las luces.

Eames dejo su maleta junto a la puerta y cerro cuidadosamente, se quito el saco y lo dejo en una silla mientras se acercaba a Arthur con una mirada decidida que hizo al más joven retroceder hasta la pared más cercana.

-¿Eames...?

-¿Dime, querido?

Tenía ambas manos a los costados de Arthur limitando su campo de acción.

-...-

-...-

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los contrarios, sus pulsos acelerados, Arthur se sintió tragar saliva e Eames se relamió los labios en un gesto depredador.

-¿Arthur...?

-¿Si...?

Cerro distancias entre ellos y a escasos milímetros de esos deliciosos labios le susurro

-No sabes cómo te adoro...

Arthur sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo y cerró los ojos terminando de cerrar la distancia que lo separaba del falsificador.

Eames envolvió la cintura de Arthur con sus brazos acercándolo a él lo más que pudo, Arthur subió sus manos a la nuca de Eames donde enredo sus dedos en el castaño cabello profundizando así el beso.

Algo que había comenzado tímido y dulce pronto se convirtió en pasional y húmedo. Toda la tensión acumulada entre ellos comenzaba a abrirse paso de este modo.

Arthur gimió en la boca del Inglés, consiguiendo por respuesta que Eames le alzara en vilo y el tuvo que sostenerse con sus piernas a la cintura de Eames para ayudarle a llegar a su mesa del comedor.

Eames lo deposito con gentileza y desplazo sus atenciones al cuello de Arthur, arrancando suaves suspiros del más joven.

El estratega se había apoyado en sus manos dejando su torso completamente expuesto al falsificador, el cual sin dejar de besar su cuello y sus labios desabotono su camisa colando así sus manos y acariciando la suave piel a su alcance.

Arthur suspiraba y gemía suavemente volviendo loco a su amante, se incorporo y también el deshizo los botones de la camisa de Eames y luego se la quito dejándola botada en algún lugar. Se abrazo a su espalda y volvió a profundizar el beso mientras sentía las caricias de Eames en su espalda desnuda.

En algún momento el beso se detuvo y ambos se miraron fijamente sonriendo, Arthur mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Eames consiguiendo que el mayor le besara de nuevo.

Se bajo de la mesa y camino hacia su habitación siendo seguido de cerca por el inglés, en el proceso ambos se deshicieron de zapatos y calcetines.

Al entrar a la habitación Eames tendió a Arthur sobre su cama y le beso nuevamente, sus labios eran adictivos.

Se posiciono sobre él y le beso el cuello y el torso consiguiendo que Arthur se retorciera de placer lo cual encendió a Eames de manera increíble.

Mientras besaba su vientre se deshizo del cinturón de Arthur y se abrió paso entre sus pantalones.

-Eames...- pronuncio su nombre en un tono de voz sofocado que al inglés se le antojo en extremo sensual.

Subió hasta sus labios de nuevo y le beso como si no hubiera mañana.

-Dime...

Arthur se sonrojo e invirtió los papeles quedando sobre el falsificador besando el amplio torso que tantas veces sonio con acariciar, el también se libero del cinturón y el pantalón que salió volando a alguna esquina.

Eames lo atrajo hacia el logrando que quedara recostado sobre su casi desnudo cuerpo y rodo para quedar de lado.

Sus piernas se enredaron y sus manos se dedicaron a explorar cada centímetro del cuerpo contrario.

Los gemidos y suspiros subían de intensidad a cada segundo.

-Mmmm...Arthur...-

-Dime...

Entre cada frase los besos no se dejaban esperar y sus manos no se quedaban quietas.

-No...tienes ...idea ...cuanto...he ...deseado ...esto...

Enterró su cara en la curvatura del cuello de Arthur arrancándole un grito ahogado y una risita traviesa.

-¿Que te tomo...tanto tiempo?...

Eames sonrió travieso, y paro un segundo para verlo directamente a los ojos.

¡Dios! ¡Cuanto lo deseaba! Acuno su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió con ternura, a muchos Arthur les parecía una persona fría y sin sentimientos pero Eames sabía que era noble y mucho más frágil de lo que aparentaba.

Miro sus oscuros ojos que tenían la incertidumbre y el miedo pintados pero también cariño y admiración.

Lo había amado desde el momento en que se conocieron pero le había tomado tiempo darse cuenta y aun mas aceptarlo.

-Te amo...- susurro sin poder evitarlo y se arrepintió en cuanto vio el miedo apoderarse de las facciones del estratega.

Mal se lo había advertido en cuanto se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus sentimientos por su "hermanito": Arthur era un venadito. Uno no podía acercarse corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos porque huiría, precisamente por eso había pasado tantos años acercándose a el poco a poco sin forzar las cosas. Cerró los ojos con preocupación y lo que menos espero fue la respuesta que recibió.

-Yo...yo también...- abrió los ojos sorprendido- yo también...te amo.

La voz le temblaba en parte por el miedo y también por la emoción.

Su cabeza le gritaba que no lo hiciera, el falsificador tenía esa fama de rompecorazones y siempre se iba dejándolo con el corazón lastimado. Pero su corazón quería creer las palabras del Inglés, necesitaba saberse correspondido después de tantos años.

Su relación siempre fue tensa, desde el inicio se habían sentido atraídos por el otro como imanes, con el tiempo se fueron conociendo y la atracción se fue convirtiendo en algo mas, el problema era que ambos tenían miedo de dar el siguiente paso o de salir lastimados.

Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, el sonrojo de Arthur se le antojaba delicioso, con un dedo delineo su nariz y sus labios y lo beso con ternura, despacio, muy suave.

Siempre estaba corriendo, siempre poniendo tierra de distancia esperando apaciguar ese desenfrenado deseo de hacer suyo al estratega, pero nunca funciono y ahora lo único que quería era quedarse con él y conocerlo cada día un poco más, despertar junto a el cada mañana y hacerle el amor todas las noches.

Deslizo una mano por su brazo y su pecho y la dejo en su cintura dibujando patrones al azar.

-¿Que tiene Saito contigo?

Arthur levanto una ceja en claro gesto de incredulidad y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿En serio? ¿Tienes que sacar eso justo ahora?

-No tienes idea de cuantas veces he querido meterle una bala entre los ojos, necesito saberlo porque me hierve la sangre cada vez que te habla o te toca.

Ahora fue Arthur el que acuno el rostro del falsificador en una de sus manos.

-No hay nada entre él y yo, se que él se siente atraído por mi pero tú eres el único que está en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

A Eames eso le bastaba, ya se encargaría de dejárselo claro a Saito, justo ahora lo único que necesitaba era perderse en ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

Lo beso de nuevo y fue bajando por su torso, sus costillas, su vientre, sus ingles.

Noto claramente la erección del más joven y lo acaricio por encima de su ropa interior.

Arthur gimió y echo la cabeza para atrás, Eames se deshizo de las únicas prendas que les quedaban y abrazo a su amante disfrutando la corriente eléctrica que le provocaba el contacto de piel con piel.

Recostó una vez más a su adorado niño y fue dejando un camino de besos y saliva hasta su miembro, cuando lo alcanzo Arthur tuvo que ahogar un grito; beso la punta de su miembro para después lamerlo en toda su extensión agitando aun más la respiración de Arthur, finalmente lo metió en su boca y comenzó a succionar y acariciar consiguiendo así que el estratega viera estrellas.

-Oh Dios!...

Los gemidos y gritos ahogados no se hicieron esperar y con cada sonido que salía de la boca del más joven Eames sentía su propia erección clamar por mas atención.

Arthur enredo sus dedos en el cabello del falsificador consiguiendo que el mayor sonriera contra su miembro.

Eames abandono su posición y acallo el gemido de reclamo de Arthur con apasionados besos, se posiciono sobre el de modo que ambos miembros se rozaran, la sensación fue deliciosa para ambos, estuvieron así un buen rato Eames besando el cuello de Arthur marcándolo como suyo, Arthur arañando suavemente la espalda de Eames por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Eames estaba extasiado, había estado seguro que su pequeño era bastante apasionado en la cama pero la realidad superaba sus expectativas y las supero aun más cuando Arthur hizo un pequeño viaje hacia el sur devolviéndole las atenciones anteriores.

-Hnn...Arthur... ¡oh querido!...

Arthur lamia y succionaba su miembro con esmero provocándole tanto placer que estuvo a punto de terminar en su boca; pero lo detuvo a tiempo y lo sentó en su regazo. Su mirada fue muy significativa, lo deseaba dentro de el.

Lo recostó con suavidad y le acerco un par de dedos para que los lubricara con su saliva, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso para no lastimarlo.

La mirada de Arthur mientras se dedicaba a lamer sus dedos era bastante provocativa, le causaba cosquilleo en el estomago y la entrepierna y sonrió travieso meneando la cabeza, saco sus dedos de esa dulce boca y le planto un corto beso.

-Esa mirada debería estar prohibida, encanto. Prepárate porque pronto te hare gritar de placer...

-Tú tampoco conservaras esa sonrisa por mucho tiempo

Ambos reían de buena gana, Eames se dedico a dilatar la entrada de Arthur sin prisa y con sumo cuidado y aunque sentía algo de incomodidad Arthur se relajo lo más que pudo y se dejo hacer.

Poco a poco introdujo un dedo en su adorado y comenzó a moverlo recibiendo primero gruñidos de incomodidad y después suspiros de placer.

-Hnn...¡Ah!...eso se siente bien...

-Y aun no es nada

Introdujo con el mismo cuidado un segundo dedo y los movió circularmente intentando dilatarlo lo más posible para lastimarlo lo menos posible, Arthur gemía y gotas de sudor comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en todo su cuerpo.

-No tienes idea como me pones...

Arthur no podía articular palabra, Eames había alcanzado un punto que mandaba oleadas de placer de su vientre a todo su cuerpo.

Grito de puro placer, arqueo la espalda y se aferro a su edredón.

-Como sigas así...

-Créeme que no me molestaría...

Su voz era rasposa y grave por la excitación que sentía al tener a su completa disposición al estratega.

-¡Ah Dios!...hnn...

Eames retiro sus dedos de la entrada de Arthur y se posiciono para penetrarlo, lo hizo poco a poco y tuvo que hacer gala de todo su autocontrol para no lastimarlo, cuando estuvo completamente adentro ahogo un grito de placer en el cuello de Arthur.

Estaban sentados en la cama, las piernas de Arthur alrededor de la cintura del inglés, sus manos aferradas a sus hombros, su espalda arqueada por la mezcla de placer y dolor.

-Hnn...Eres tan...estrecho...

Le beso con ternura para que terminara de acostumbrarse a la invasión y también para controlarse a sí mismo y no acabar en ese preciso instante.

Arthur se termino de relajar en la posición en que ahora se encontraban y comenzó a moverse un poco.

-¡Oh Dios, para un segundo!

Eames tenía la cara escondida en la curva de su cuello y se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-Te juro Arthur...eso se sintió delicioso, pero como sigas así esto terminara muy pronto...solo dame un segundo, ¿quieres?

Arthur tomo el rostro de Eames y lo beso castamente en los labios, el falsificador lo abrazo y le regreso el beso mientras retomaba su autocontrol, aun así estaba seguro que ninguno duraría demasiado tiempo una vez que volvieran a la acción.

-¿Eames...?-su nombre dicho en un hilo de voz le hizo encarar a su adorado otra vez

-Dime, amor...- cuando tuvo su atención Arthur se mordió el labio inferior y echo la cabeza hacia atrás por dos segundos

-Te lo estoy suplicando...estoy a punto...hnn... ¿por favor?

Esa mirada y el tono de voz le hicieron perder la cabeza; comenzó un suave vaivén que los estaba llevando a la locura, Arthur gemía ruidosamente y se arqueaba ante cada estocada, su respiración era errática, sus manos aferrándose al cuerpo contrario dejaban marcas rojizas en algunos lugares.

Eames sabía que el clímax estaba cerca, sus gemidos eran tan sonoros como los de Arthur y a cada movimiento se sentía desmayar de placer, la estrechez del estratega estaba haciendo maravillas para su miembro.

Cuando sintió el inminente orgasmo cerró su mano sobre el miembro de su amante y le estimulo al ritmo de sus estocadas.

No tuvo voz para avisarle cuando llego al orgasmo, termino en un ronco y sonoro gemido llenando a su amante de su semilla y segundos después escucho el grito de placer de Arthur y lo sintió derramarse en su mano.

Buscaron los labios contrarios aun entumecidos por el intenso clímax que acababan de experimentar, Eames salió con cuidado del cuerpo de su amante y con cuidado se recostó en la cama siendo seguido por Arthur que se acomodo perfectamente entre sus brazos.

Sus latidos seguían acelerados, sus respiraciones apenas volviendo a la normalidad, Eames lo abrazo muy fuerte para acercarlo aun mas a su corazón.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío

-Ese tiene que ser el mejor regalo en toda la historia

Se rieron ligeramente aun sin recuperarse del todo pero infinitamente felices. Eames se paro para apagar la luz de la habitación mientras Arthur se metía bajo las cobijas, se coloco junto a él y lo volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos. Si por él fuera no lo soltaría nunca.

-¿Que tal estuvo?

-¿Es en serio? Eames, ¡no siento las piernas! ¡Estuvo delicioso!

El falsificador soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, en la intimidad su venadito era bastante expresivo y el podía acostumbrarse fácilmente a eso.

Sintieron el cansancio apoderarse de sus cuerpos y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos, completamente relajados e inmensamente felices.

7:30 am

El despertador interrumpió el sueno de ambos hombres y Arthur se giro para hacer algo que nunca había hecho en 7 años de su vida, apago el despertador y se acurruco con su adorado falsificador.

-Buenos días, amor. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Extraordinariamente- Arthur sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿En verdad te despiertas a esta hora todos los días?

-Sí, pero justo hoy tengo cosas mejores que hacer que salir a correr.

-¿Cómo qué? Si es que puedo saber

En lugar de contestarle con palabras Arthur mordisqueo su lóbulo y acaricio su torso sugestivamente, Eames se rió de buena gana y le siguió el juego al estratega.

11:00 am

-¡Buenos días!

-Buen día chicos, parecen estar de muy buen humor- Ariadne levanto una ceja y sonrió con picardía

Arthur se sonrojo adorablemente, Eames se rio nerviosamente, pero ninguno lo negó y solo atinaron a enlazar sus dedos y sonreírles a sus compañeros.

-¡Ya iba siendo hora!- Dom fue el que soltó lo que todos estaban pensando -¡Felicidades!

Arthur sonrió y se puso a repartir las bebidas para todos aun conservando el tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades, manteniendo un ojo en la pareja esperada del año.

Eames lo abrazo por la cintura y le sostuvo la barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

-Te amo, con todo mi corazón.

Arthur le sonrió con ternura y se besaron con suavidad olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor.

-Eames, te adoro.


End file.
